The Gijinka Institute
by ArtemisisSymmetrical
Summary: In a world where gijinkas are mostly feared and unloved, many are forced to go into exile or to hide their true powers in order to remain safe. But for those young gijinka who spend their days in fear there is still hope- a school by the name of The Gijinka Institute. Rest of summary and warnings inside. Rating may change. OC SUBMISSION CLOSED.
1. Teachers Mission

**Hi! Sorry if this is a short chapter or in any way confusing, this is only an introduction. :)  
SUMMARY: In a world where gijinkas are mostly feared and unloved, many are forced to go into exile or to hide their true powers in order to remain safe. But for those young gijinka who spend their days in fear there is still hope- a school by the name of The Gijinka Institute. Here they will learn to harness their powers whilst interacting with others like themselves.  
****WARNINGS: I will be including hints of romance in this, both het and slash, depending on the character pairings. :) There will also be violence and language, so be warned.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
****Enjoy :D**

* * *

White, boring walls. A single old oak closet is pushed up against one side, a metal bed is against the other. A small window filtered sunlight into the small room which was littered with various clothes and items of the boy who lived there.

The room was currently empty however, much to the relief of the young woman who slipped in there. This was no ordinary woman, however. From her tight black jumpsuit she sprouted two additional pairs of limbs, each one ending in another hand. Her skin was bright orange, reflecting badly in the dim light of the room.

From her jaws extended a huge set of mandibles, and she clicked them together, the mouth behind forming into a grin. The woman pressed a button on the C-Gear on her wrist.

"Eric?" A hologram shimmered onto the screen, showing a normal, slightly overweight balding man with an Ursaring resting behind him, sharpening his claws.

"Yes Sarah?" the hologram wavered as it spoke.

Sarah's grin grew wider, her giant buggy eyes surveying the scene. "I'm in the orphanage like you said and the boy's room is empty. I'm leaving the package under his pillow then getting the hell out of here."

Eric sniggered. "Roger that. Any of those poor kids see you and they'll have a heart attack!"

Sarah frowned at him, affronted. "And what's that supposed to mean? My gijinka form is amazing! And at least I don't turn into some giant furball of an Ursaring!"

"A giant furball with claws." The hologram reminded her. "And is that any way to speak to your superior?"

Sarah corrected herself quickly. "Right. Sorry sir."

Eric smiled. "You need to chill..."

Sarah sighed. _I don't care if he's my boss, any more times he tells me to 'chill' and I'll give him a Poison Jab where the Sun don't shine._"If you say so."

"I do." Eric's voice grew sterner. "Now, enough dillydallying. Your job was to get in unseen, leave the package unseen and get out unseen. Emphasis on unseen."

"I know that." Sarah snapped. "And I was just leaving. _Unseen- _Sir." She added as an afterthought.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Eric's tone took on one of concern. Sarah would have rolled her eyes if she was able. _Typical, _she thought. _One minute he's busting my ass and the next he's all worried._

"Of course." She answered. "I'm a spider, remember?" And with that she had ended the call and strode over to the window. Now for her least favourite part- Sarah loosened her jaws before blowing, however instead of air being exhaled she blew out thread- long sticky thread which she caught between her mandibles, and using her many hands, quickly began to knot into a strong dirty white rope several metres long.

Sarah carefully climbed out the window, thanking for the millionth time the part of her morphing which allowed her to gain the same miniscule hairs on her extra hands that Spider Pokémon had which allowed them to climb walls and ceilings which such relative ease. She scaled the wall skilfully, her beady eyes narrowing as she glanced down from her position on top of the orphanage.

Little children ran around squealing with laughter over the slightly brown lawns of the large garden, the ten or so teenagers sitting around in random groups chatting idly. _The target isn't there. Must be inside. _

Sarah shook her head- she had to leave. Eric for some stupid reason had set her mission mid-morning. Whilst her abilities meant the chances of being seen where minimal she still wasn't thrilled with the possibility of her being caught to be examined by some scientists or something, no thank you.

Sarah refocused and stared at the tree directly in front of her, still clutching her self-spun rope in hand. With practised ease she flung the rope at one of the tallest branches where it looped around, before pulling it taught. Reminding herself to be silent Sarah swung, gripping the rope tightly. She braced herself for the momentum but her limbs absorbed most of the blow as she connected with the trunk, wincing slightly.

_The meeting point is in the middle of these woods- what are they called, Eterna Forest? Either way I might as well head there now, no point staying in this place._

And with that she was off, scrambling through the trees, leaving a trail of half-finished webs in her wake.

* * *

**Please PM me your OC! :D**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Age: (Between 13-17)**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance (un-morphed):**

**Appearance (morphed):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pokemon and its details:**

**Moveset (up to 6 moves):**

**Abilities:**

**Btw the characters in this chapter were teachers, my proper OC will be introduced next chapter, possibly alongside some of yours. :)**

**Lastly please review :D**


	2. Climbing Trees and Magical Bracelets

**Hey there :)  
Sorry for the wait, I've had exams and relatives over. I'm not gonna make the joke "I'm not sure which is worse" because my cousin has a fanfiction account and will probably kick my ass if I do. And I value my life more than than the opportunity to take a shot at my family, no matter how tempting.  
Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 2 :) Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Finished." The teenage boy pushed the lunch plate away from him as the house carer walked over, her blonde hair pulled into a severe bun and way too much make up smothered on her face. _She looks, _the boy decided, _like a painting made by some drunken toddlers. What is it with women and make-up?_

The house carer however had a smile on her face. "Was it tasty, Gerard?"

Gerard nodded, casually pushing his chocolate brown hair out of his face. "You're gonna make me fat, Elizabeth."

She laughed. "That's Miss Mackenzie to you. I don't care how old you are, you're still in my care and therefore you'll address me properly, okay?"

He stood up and saluted, a half grin on his face and his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Miss Mackenzie laughed again before waving him away. "Get out of here. You'll be the death of me you will."

Gerard kept his grin as he left the table and left the kitchen to head outside to the gardens, however it slid off his face as soon as he found himself face to face with one of the oldest girls in the orphanage; Dianne Curley. As far as Gerard was concerned she was the nastiest kid in the place and one he made an effort to keep away from.

_It's obviously not my day. _He walked past her, ignoring the urge to quicken his step. Dianne was like a Sharpedo- he swore she could smell fear. Not to mention they were both as ugly as each other.

"Oi!"

_Fuck. _Gerard turned around, a painful smile on his face. "Yeah?"

Dianne stared him down, her beady eyes causing Gerard to gulp nervously. Not that he couldn't handle her, but that would involve exposing his secret, and he would be out on his ass in two seconds flat. Besides, his Pokémon had chosen now of all times not to be around. Fantastic.

Dianne glared. "What are you staring at?"

Ah, good. A verbal battle. Gerard could handle that.

"Not you, that's for sure." He answered. "I have no intention of going blind."

She growled. "You trying to start something, faggot?"

_I was wondering when she'd say that. _

"Believe me, no."

"Well good, cause I could crush your nancy boy arse like _that_." Dianne snapped her fingers.

"What, by sitting on me?" Gerard allowed himself one more dig. _I mean, the opportunity was too perfect to miss._

Dianne, for some strange reason, didn't see the humour. She swung and Gerard ducked. "Gotta get up earlier to catch me!" he taunted, before sprinting into the relative safety of the garden- her weight would definitely prevent her from catching him. Having said that, Dianne could probably count on the help of the majority of the orphanage…

_Again… fuck. Well, being openly gay was hardly going to earn me the support of the entire orphanage, was it?_

Gerard ran towards the biggest tree at the end of the garden, ignoring the curious stares of the onlookers. _I didn't even get a chance to let my meal go down. Great. Indigestion is all I need._

The tree was an old oak, its huge branches making it relatively easy to climb up to the midpoint, where at this point you'd either have to be an excellent climber or completely crazy to climb further. _Fortunately I'm both. _

Gerard quickly approached the first branch and swung on, righting himself before taking a quick glance behind him. The sight was enough to motivate him to climb higher- half the teenagers in the garden were now racing towards him at top speed.

He climbed quickly and within mere minutes was about three quarters up the oak. He clung to the trunk, surveying the scene below him. Some of the teenagers were attempting to climb the tree, but the sensible (and physically incapable) ones had formed a circle at the base, effectively cutting off any chances Gerard had of escape.

"A siege," he murmured. "Just what I needed." _And where the hell is Yori? That stupid Pokémon… If they can't get me they'll just get him._

"Why don't you come down, Gerard?" called Dianne from the centre of the circle. She grinned triumphantly.

"Hmm, attractive prospect. Really. But I think I'm fine up here, you know." Gerard gestured around him. "Better view and that. I love the scenery."

One of the boys called up as well. "You're such a coward, Blueman!"

"Yeah, get down here! It's pathetic!"

"Exactly!"

The multitude of voices grew into a chorus as other kids gathered round to see what the fuss was about. Gerard pushed his finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhhhhh…" He said. "Can you hear that?" He cocked his head to the side and screwed up his face in mock concentration.

"What?" asked a gangly boy with pimples.

"That's the sound of me not giving a fuck." Gerard pulled a tongue at the angry faces below him, before nearly falling right out of the tree as he was tapped on the back.

"Arceus Yori, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Gerard smiled softly at his partner. The purple and cream ape clambered into his lap, his twin tails splaying out across the tree trunks. "Ambipom." he said apologetically before burying his face into Gerard's shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Gerard sighed as he ruffled his Pokémon's hair with his spare hand. "Looks like we're stuck up here until these idiots get bored."

Meanwhile, on the ground, the groups of teenagers were getting more agitated by the second.

"Get down here dickhead!" yelled Dianne, having finally lost her patience.

"Whatever, sweetheart. You're just jealous that you're getting none of this." Gerard winked. "But get a sex change and you might be in with a chance."

"ARRRGH, THAT'S IT!" Dianne screamed, her face twisted with fury. She pulled away from the circle and gripped the first branch, hefting herself onto it whilst puffing. One of the other girls, a sticklike girl named Marie, tried to grab her leg. "It's too dangerous." She begged. "Please, get down!"

Dianne ignored her and continued to climb, her chubby hands scrabbling at each branch. She slipped a few times and looked down, shocked at how high she had managed to climb. _Maybe I should go down…_ But she continued to climb despite both her aching body and the pleas of her friends on the ground.

Gerard meanwhile was watching her progress with a mixture of apprehension and amusement. _I wasn't expecting her to be able to climb this far up… but then again, what is she planning to do if she reaches me? Push me out of the tree? Dianne may be a bitch but she's no murderer… I hope..._

He watched as the overweight teenager grew closer and closer. She was barely a metre away by now; he could see her face scrunched up with the effort to keep herself from overbalancing. Dianne stopped for a rest on one of the tree branches, mopping the sweat from her forehead as her body heaved.

"Problem?" he asked cheerfully. Dianne glanced up, only managing to muster up the effort to flick him off.

A sickening crack emitted from the branch Dianne was sitting on, and she leaned over uneasily. They were about 7 or 8 metres off the ground and the realisation hit her like a smack in the face as the branch began to bend and break. Gerard had realised this too. "Dianne," he said, "I think you should move…"

SNAP. The branch broke from the tree, hanging by a splinter. Gerard's eyes widened as he realised too late the consequences as he watched the girl who had previously made his life a misery plummet 22 feet, screaming like a banshee until she hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Dianne's neck was twisted and blood dribbled from her mouth as the surrounding teenagers stood stationary in shock.

Then someone screamed, and all hell broke loose. Girls broke into tears whilst boys backed away looking sick. The younger kids ran away, many crying, as Miss Mackenzie charged out of the kitchen only to be confronted with the dead body of one of her charges.

Gerard in the meantime had gone as white as snow. "No way…" he whispered. "No way." He repeated this a few times before realising he had to get down.

Gerard clambered down as fast as possible, unprepared for the sight that hit him. If it wasn't for the loyal Ambipom clinging to his shoulder the boy probably would've turned and thrown up, but the warm body gave him comfort.

Miss Mackenzie was sobbing and making no visible efforts to calm down. A younger house carer named Dave came running out and he flinched at the sight. At this point the house Pokémon had also emerged to see what the fuss was about and they were the only ones looking vaguely happy about the situation- Dianne had been a chronic abuser of the poor creatures, as were many of the other orphans, who turned the anger and hatred from their previous lives out on the other orphans as well as the Pokémon. As far as they were concerned this was simply the loss of a bully, and they couldn't understand why the others looked so upset.

"What happened?" demanded Dave, eyeballing the snivelling teens. Marie stepped forward, her eyes puffy and wild. Her voice trembled as she raised a finger and pointed it at Gerard. "It w-was him! G-Gerard pushed h-her! She was ch-chasing after him, a-and then…" the girl dissolved into sobs as two of her friends put their arms around her.

Gerard stepped backwards, attempting to ignore the resulting accusing glares. "I did nothing!" _What the hell… What do I do now?_

Dave looked at him suspiciously, before turning back to Marie. "Did you actually see him push her?"

"N-no, b-but… He hates her! And w-what else could have happened?"

Gerard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The branch she was on snapped! I'm innocent!" he turned to Dave and the others, but it was clear they had already made up their minds. "You have to believe me! I'm not a murderer!"

Dave shook his head slowly. "I think… we should wait for the police to arrive."

_No way in hell. _ Gerard sprinted past the others, ignoring their protests. Yori jumped off his shoulder and ran alongside him as he stormed upstairs, past one of the other kids, a nerdy boy named Josh who was one of the few orphans who didn't hate him.

"Dude, what's up?" Josh asked, but Gerard ignored him. _He'll find out soon enough and then he'll never talk to me again. Scratch that, I'll probably be moved... Either to another kids home or juvie. And quite frankly, neither appeal to me._

He slammed the door to his room, locking it before sitting on the bed and burying his head in his hands. "Why the fuck does everything always happen to me?" he groaned at Yori, who shrugged before rubbing one of his hands on Gerard's back.

"Ambipom. Ambi!" he chattered, before leaping around the room.

"Sorry buddy, I know you're tryna cheer me up, but I just watched someone die. On the bright side, next time a freak accident occurs, I'll be prepared, eh?" he smiled, before frowning as he realised something wet was rolling down his cheeks. He touched them softly.

Tears.

And yet, he continued to smile as he broke down. The flow grew and grew as Yori leapt into his arms, using one of his tails to grab a box of tissues and the other to pull the sobbing boy into his embrace.

Gerard blew his nose before shaking his head. _And I thought nothing was worse than having the shit beaten out of you by your own blood, simply for my sexuality. Death-1, Gerard-0._

"We have to leave Yori." He almost choked on the thought- Gerard really wasn't looking forward to being an outcast again. _Except this time for murder, which is slightly more serious than the ability to morph with my Ambipom._

The Long Tail Pokémon nodded solemnly before jumping onto the floor and dragging an empty suitcase out from under the bed.

"Hey." Gerard greeted the leather worn case. "Long time no see."

Yori rolled his eyes.

"You're right. Shock horror, but we don't have time for fooling about." Gerard stood up and began shoving random items of clothing from the floor into the suitcase, whilst Yori began to pack the essentials- namely Gerard's 'secret' food supply.

"Good thinking." Gerard scoffed. "Because Cheese and Onion crisps are essential to our survival. Arceus, how come I didn't think of that?"

Wisely, Yori ignored him.

Gerard placed his hand under his pillow, frowning as his hand clenched around a paper bag with several hard objects inside. He pulled it out and tipped the contents on the bed as Yori jumped on his shoulder.

"Ambipom?" he questioned, and Gerard agreed. On the bed lay a pair of adjustable silver bracelets, a roll of paper and a small black box with a lid. When you flipped open the lid a red button was visible, which Gerard was very tempted to press. He chose not to however and forced himself to focus on the note, unravelling it.

_Dear Gerard Blueman and his Pokémon,__  
We know what you are_.  
_Now, you have two choices. One- put on one bracelet and the other on your Pokémon, before pressing the red button inside the box. This will transport you instantly into our hands.__  
Two- you return these items to the bag and leave them outside your window. __By the morning they will have been collected, and we will not contact you again unless __absolutely necessary.__  
We can assure you that we are neither scientists nor members of the army. Quite the opposite. We can teach you how to hone your skills. But you have to trust us.  
__Signed, E. M._

Gerard reread the letter several times over, before showing it to his Ambipom. "What do you reckon, Yori?"

Yori shrugged.

"It's either legit, or someone's idea of a joke." Gerard said thoughtfully. "I mean, we put the bracelets on, press the button, and BOOM! Electric shock." _'We know what you are'… either way, someone's figured it out. Now I seriously have to get out of here!_

Before he could even move however, someone began to pound on the door.

"Let us in!" Dave shouted. "We can sort this out!"

"Yeah, that's likely." Gerard muttered.

Dave seemed to have realised as much, because his next threat was much more foreboding. "You have five seconds to open this door or I'm breaking it down."

Gerard glanced around; looking for a way to block the door, before realising it was fruitless. _Besides, I'm at the top of the building- jumping out of the window isn't much of an option here._

He glanced at the bracelets. "I must be crazy." He voiced, as a huge boom caused the door to shake violently. A couple more hits and it would be off its hinges.

"Yori!" Gerard yelled at his Pokémon as the door shook again. Luckily the Ambipom understood and slid the bracelet onto his wrist the second before Gerard did as well. Scrunching the note into his pocket, he picked up the box and flicked up the lid before the doorway exploded, the door collapsing into the room.

_Here goes nothing. _Gerard took a deep breath and pressed the button. He barely got a glance at Dave's furious expression before the room began to spin. Gerard felt sick and he clutched his stomach- it felt like Ekans were wriggling about in there. The pressure was giving him a massive headache, his eyes felt like they were being squeezed out of his head as he clenched his fists, he couldn't breathe-

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for not putting in any OC's, I just couldn't see a way to fit anyone in. Unless you fancied your character falling 22 feet from a tree to their death. :/  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :) I can promise there will be OC's next chapter, so don't worry.  
Bye :D**


End file.
